The Fourth Siren: The Friendship Games
by The Bronipegusisters Studios
Summary: After the Battle of the Bands, Heart Note and friends prepare for the Friendship Games, on top of trying to keep the Rainbooms new found powers in check. But, when someone starts stealing the Rainbooms magic and Sunset feels like she should return to Equestria, Heart Note is having a hard time trying to keep everyone together. And... who's the new guy?
1. A New Start

**Here's the sequel that you all asked for! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Heart Note was giggling at her sister Sonata as she made funny faces at her as they played a board game. After the Battle of the Bands, the three eldest Dazzlings had taken upon themselves to learn how to control their powers to make sure they didn't feed on any negative energy. They also focus their attention more on being good role models for Heart Note, Adagio taking more of the role of the mother and Sonata and Aria took on the older sisters role, which was fine with Heart Note, since they were starting to act more like a family. Heart Note's phone vibrated, getting her attention.

"I have to go." Heart Note said. "Rainbow Dash just texted."

"Okay." Adagio said. "Be careful."

"I will." Heart Note smiled as she hugged Adagio and ran out the door. "See you guys later."

* * *

Heart Note panted as she made it to the front of the school, conveniently at the same time as Sunset Shimmer.

"I got your text, Rainbow Dash." Sunset said.

"Me...too." Heart Note said between breaths.

"Did something come through the portal? Is Equestrian magic on the loose? Did Twilight come back with a problem that only we can solve?!" Sunset asked.

"Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Um, not exactly." Rainbow Dash said as she took out her guitar. One of her guitar strings was broken.

"Well, Sunset, I was just tellin' Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency." Applejack said as she gestured to the broken string.

"It totally does!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Really, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity said. "I was in the middle of sewing a very complex appliqué on my latest frock."

"And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now we'll have to start stories all over again." Fluttershy said as she petted her bunny.

"Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string?" Sunset asked.

"Well, I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks, but I kinda need all six strings to do it." Rainbow explained as she gestured to the CMC. "Got any extra?"

Everyone, sans Rainbow Dash, groaned in annoyance. Sunset rolled her eyes and reached into her backpack. She pulled out a guitar string and handed it to Rainbow Dash.

"Here." Sunset said. "But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked."

"No problem. The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords." Rainbow then played a cord. "C'mon! Let's go!" The CMC and the mane five started to go into the building.

"You comin', guys?" Applejack asked.

"We'll catch up in a bit." Sunset said. Heart Note nodded in agreement. Applejack smiled and went into the building. Sunset took out her book.

"Are you going to send a message to Princess Twilight?" Heart Note asked.

"Yep." Sunset nodded. "If you want I could ask her to come over and we could tell you about Equestria?"

"That would be great!" Heart Note smiled.

"Alright." Sunset started writing.

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _How's life treating you in Equestria? Any cool new magic spells? It's been pretty quiet here at CHS since the Battle of the Bands. We still pony up when we play music, which Rainbow Dash just loves to show off. But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. Heart Note says 'hi' and we would both love it if you could come over for a visit. I'm sure it would be helpful to her to know about where her powers come from. Plus, I have something I need to talk to you about too._

 _Your friend, Sunset Shimmer._

"There. Done." Sunset smiled at Heart Note. Heart Note smiled back.

A bus pulled up to the school, dropping off someone in a hoodie before leaving. The person in the hoodie was holding some strange device as they walked around the Wondercolt statue. When they touched the part of the statue that had the portal, it caught both Heart Note and Sunset's attention.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Sunset yelled at them. The person stopped and looked at Sunset and Heart Note before running away. "Wait! Stop!"

Heart Note and Sunset ran after them. The bus had just stopped long enough for the person to get on the bus and left just before Sunset and Heart Note could stop the person.

"Who was that?" Sunset asked in a hushed voice.

* * *

The next day, at the library in the school, Sunset, Heart Note, and the mane 5 were looking through different books to find out who it was that was sneaking around the Wondercolts statue.

"She was definitely doing something to the statue – or was going to." Sunset said as she paced back and forth in thought.

"Do you think she came through the portal from Equestria?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think we would've noticed that." Heart Note said. "She's probably from over here."

"Well, that's a relief." Applejack said as she was holding a book. "The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination comin' over from Equestria." She then winked at Sunset, who promptly gave her a knowing look. Heart Note, on the hand, looked down to the side in guilt. Sunset then put her arm around Heart Note in support.

"Don't worry." She whispered to her. "You'll get used to it." Heart Note smiled at her.

"Agreed, Applejack." Rarity said. "I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with." Rarity held out her arm to emphasis her clothes.

"Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal?" Sunset questioned as she started to pace again. "Don't you wanna know what she was up to?"

"I don't even want to guess." Fluttershy shuttered.

"Well, you don't have to." Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she ran up to the group with a book in her hand. "Because I've totally figured out who it was!"

"Ooh, ooh!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she went up to Rainbow Dash with a book in each hand. "A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener?!" Heart Note giggled at Pinkie.

Rainbow Dash pushed Pinkie away as she continued to speak. "Seeing as how they got off a bus _from_ the city and got back on a bus headed _to_ the city, I'll bet they go to..."

"Crystal Prep." Everyone, sans Sunset and Heart Note, said together. Sunset and Heart Note gave each other a look of confusion.

"Yep." Rainbow Dash said. "With the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue."

"Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that?" Sunset asked.

"Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals?" Applejack said.

"Because that's just what the students at Crystal Prep would do?" Rarity said.

"Because even though they beat us in everything –" Rainbow Dash held out the yearbook and flipped through the pages. "soccer, tennis, golf – they _still_ have to gloat!" Rainbow then pulled up to a page that had a picture of the Wondercolt statue dressed in a clown outfit.

"Seems kinda silly to me." Sunset said.

"Silly!?" Everyone, sans Sunset and Heart Note, exclaimed.

"So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly, too." Rainbow said.

"Well, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic." Sunset argued.

"No." Fluttershy said. "We'll be fighting against a school full of meanies. Not everything has to be magical to be important."

"You're right." Sunset sighed. "I'm sorry. I know it's a big deal."

"That's putting it mildly, darling." Rarity scoffed. "They're still revamping the playing field in preparation."

"I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry." Sunset said.

"Yeah." Heart Note nodded. "I know I haven't been here that long, but aren't the _"Friendship Games"_ supposed to be about our two schools getting along?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything." Applejack answered.

"Not anymore!" Rainbow declared. "This time, things are gonna be different."

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked.

"You'll see." Rainbow said, smiling with pride. Everyone, excluding Rainbow, looked at each other, confused.

* * *

Heart Note walked into the gym and looked around for the others. She found Sunset and waved to her, said girl waved back. Heart Note hen went to sit down next to Sunset Shimmer. Principle Celestia walked on the stage with Vice-Principle Luna behind her.

"As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games." Principle Celestia said. Everyone clapped unenthusiastically. "Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on."

"You mean other than us losing?!" Flash Sentry yelled from the crowed.

"And _that_ is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little, um... context." Principle Celestia said. She then gave the microphone to Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you, Principal Celestia." Rainbow Dash said before she cleared her throat to talk into the microphone. "I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything."

"Unless it's a "losing to Crystal Prep" competition! 'Cause we're _really_ good at that!" Pinkie Pie yelled from the audience.

"And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once." Rainbow Dash continued.

"Oh, dear. I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational." Rarity whispered to the others.

"Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they _aren't_. They aren't Wondercolts!" As Rainbow spoke, the band started playing in the background. Then Rainbow started to sing.

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _We've fought magic more than once_

 _And come out on top_

 **[Chorus]**

 _Oh, oh_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _There's other schools, but none can make those claims_

 **[Chorus]**

 _Na, na-na-na-na, oh_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _Together we are Canterlot_

 _Come and cheer our name_

 **[Chorus]**

 _Oh, oh_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _This will be our year to win these games_

Rainbow Dash came down from the stage and started to march around the gym.

 **[Rainbow Dash and chorus]**

 _We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

 _And now our time has finally arrived_

 _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive_

At that moment, Vinyl Scratch connected the system to her portable DJ turn table and began to remix the music.

 **[Students]**

 _Hey!_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _We're not the school we were before_

 **[Students]**

 _Before!_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _Yeah, we're different now_

 **[Chorus]**

 _Oh, oh_

 **[Students]**

Hey, hey!

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _We overcame the obstacles we faced_

 **[Chorus]**

 _Overcame the obstacles we faced_

 **[Students]**

 _Hey!_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _We're Canterlot united_

 **[Students]**

 _Unite!_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _And we'll never bow_

 **[Chorus]**

 _Oh, oh_

 **[Students]**

 _Hey, hey!_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _So get ready to see us in first place_

 **[All]**

 _We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

 _(Three! Two! One! Go!)_

 _And now our time has finally arrived_

 _(Our time is now!)_

 _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive_

 _At the end of the day, it is we who survive_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na Wondercolts united together_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na Wondercolts united forever_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na Wondercolts united together_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na Wondercolts united forever_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na Wondercolts united together_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

 _And now our time has finally arrived_

 _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship And you know..._

 _At the end of the day, it is we who survive_

 _At the end of the day, it is we who survive!_

* * *

 **Wow, this was an adventure. Thank you to all of you guys who wanted this sequel to happen. Sorry for making you guys wait for this. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Keep being awesome, guys!**

 **Oh! Also, I'm currently writing another story. It's a Treasure Planet fanfic. BUT, don't worry. I promise it'll be good. Well, as good as a "going into the movie" fic can be. If you've haven't seen Treasure Planet, I highly suggest you watch it. It's a really good(and highly underrated) Disney movie.  
** **Since this worked so well last time: I would like to have you're suggestions for songs that The Rainbooms, Sunset Shimmer, The Dazzlings(Yes, they are going to be appearing a little more frequently in this story), and/or Heart Note could sing. I shall be awaiting all of you're fabulous reviews. So!**

 **Until next time! Keep being Awesome! and,**

 **Avante!**


	2. More Out There

_At the end of the day, it is we who survive!_

At the end of the song, Rainbow Dash was in the air, with her ears, wings, and extended ponytail. The students cheered in excitement.

"Rainbow Dash, that was amazing!" Fluttershy said as the group went backstage to see Rainbow. "Even _I_ feel like we can win!"

"I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!" Rarity squealed.

"Is anybody else wonderin' how Dash ponied up without playin' her guitar?" Applejack questioned as she made a guitar motion with her hands.

"I know, right?" Rainbow Dash said. "It's probably because I'm so awesome!"

"Maybe." Sunset said. "I mean, you _are_ awesome, but there's gotta be more to it than that, right? It just seems so random."

"Well, it would be nice if you girls could get a handle on it." Vice-Principle Luna said as she approached the mane 5, Sunset, and Heart Note. "We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating."

"We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers." Rarity said. Heart Note giggled along with Rarity as everyone else agreed with the purple haired girl.

"Still, the Friendship Games are serious business." VP Luna said. "We don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit." VP Luna looked at Sunset and Heart Note with all seriousness. "Sunset Shimmer, you came here from a world of magic." Sunset nodded in confirmation. "And Heart Note, you and your sisters still use magic regularly, correct?"

"Yes, but my sisters are doing better to feed off of friendship instead of hate." Heart Note explained.

"Then perhaps you both can get to the bottom of _our_ magical development." VP Luna said. Heart Note and Sunset looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll do our best." Sunset said with a nervous smile. Heart Note gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"We won't let you down." Heart Note said. VP Luna smiled at them before leaving.

"Okay. Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be?" Rainbow Dash asked after VP Luna left.

"Pie eating?" Pinkie Pie asked as she brought out a pie. "Cake eating?" Pinkie brought out a cake with her other hand, earning a confused look from Heart Note. Pinkie gasped as she smashed the pie and cake together. "Pie-cake eating?!" Everyone flinched away from the pie-cake splatter.

"They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field." Applejack said. "You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in."

"It could be anything." Fluttershy said.

"Anything?!" Rarity exclaimed. "How will I ever pick the right outfit?!"

"I really wanna help, but I think we better go focus on figuring out why Rainbow Dash ponied up." Sunset said, looking at Heart Note who smiled.

"See you guys later!" Heart Note said, waving to them. Sunset and Heart Note left for the library.

"Seems like they've got everything under control." Pinkie said enthusiastically. "Nothing to worry about."

* * *

In the library, Heart Note and Sunset were looking through books, trying to find the answer the random pony-ups. After flipping through a book, agitated, Sunset set the book aside and put her hands to her head. Heart Note put a comforting hand on Sunset's shoulder.

"Don't worry." Heart Note said. "We'll figure it out."

"I hope so." Sunset said. "I just wish magic here acted like it did back in Equestria." Before Sunset could continue, a glow from her book got her attention. She smiled. "It's Twilight!" Heart Note giggled at her enthusiasm. Opening the book excitedly, Sunset began to read Twilight's message. "She says we can meet up with her at the Sweet Shoppe!" **(A/N: I finally figured out the official name! Yes!)**

"Awesome!" Heart Note cheered.

"Alright, let's go." Sunset said as she grabbed her stuff.

Walking into the barrage of students, Sunset and Heart Note tried to make they're way through the crowd. Heart Note looked around, trying to spot an opening in the sea of people.

"Sunset, this way!" She exclaimed as she saw an opening. She ran, hoping to get through before it closed.

"Heart Note, wait!" Sunset warned. Sunset's warning was too late as Heart Note and someone else ran into each other and fell to the ground. Sunset winced as she approached the two. "I tried to warn you." She mumbled under her breath.

Heart Note and the other person both groaned in pain. Heart Note sat up in a daze before looking at who she ran into. Rubbing her head, she saw that the other person, who was a boy, rubbing his head as well. He had orange colored skin, curly purple hair, and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a tan shirt with dark brown jeans and was wearing a red coat with the collar pulled up. After Heart Note came to her senses, she realized what just happened and stood up abruptly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you."

"It's fine." He chuckled lightly before standing up.

"I've never seen you around." Sunset said as she stood next to Heart Note. "Are you new?"

"Uh, yeah." He said. "I'm actually trying to find the principle's office."

"Oh, the principle's office is over there." Sunset said, pointing him in the direction of the office door.

"Thanks." He said before turning to Heart Note. "So, see you later?"

"Sure." Heart Note nodded, still a little dazed.

"Cool." He then walked away to the principle's office.

Sunset hummed as she saw that Heart Note's glance lingered on the boy as he went in the office. "Come on, Heart Note. Twilight is waiting for us."

"Uh-huh." She nodded. Sunset raised an eyebrow.

"Um, look, Twilight's here."

"Uh-huh." Heart Note nodded again. Sunset now had a grin on her face.

"The new kid is pretty cute."

"Uh-hu- Wait, what?" Heart Note finally snapped out of her daze. Sunset laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You like him, don't you?" Sunset asked.

"What!? No!" Heart Note denied with a blush on her cheeks. "I mean, I just met him not 30 seconds ago!" Sunset laughed again.

"Come on." Sunset said, taking Heart Note's arm and pulling her towards the exit to the school.

* * *

Meanwhile at Crystal Prep, Twilight, well, a different Twilight was opening the door to her study in the school. She opened the door, not knowing she accidentally launched her dog, Spike, across the room.

 **"** Spike? Spike?!" Twilight called.

Spike barked in response as he ran up to Twilight.

 **"** There you are." Twilight said as she petted Spike, who barked excitedly and licked Twilight's face. Twilight sat down in a roller chair, and rolled aross the room to a desk. "Okay, okay!" She took out a strange circular device from a drawer. "Last night's field test confirmed it, Spike. With this device, I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High." Spike growled at the mention of the rival school.

Twilight petted Spike in comfort, before Spike jumped down to the ground. "I know you didn't like me going over there, but I just couldn't wait. And soon, I'll have all the time I need. All of Crystal Prep is gonna be there for the Friendship Games. I just hope all that "rivalry" nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research. If I can collect enough data on these EM frequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the waveforms to determine their origin. That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program!" Twilight had leaned back to far in her chair and fell. "Whoa!"

There was a knock on the door. When the door opened, Dean Cadence looked shocked when she saw Twilight on the floor.

"Twilight, you know the rules against pets." Dean Cadence said when she saw Spike.

"Well, Spike isn't a pet, Dean Cadance." Twilight explained. "He's the focus of my research project. Human-canine cohabitation: effects and implications."

"If you say so. But Principal Cinch is highly allergic, so I suggest you put on a clean shirt"

"Why?"

"Because she wants to see you." Dean Cadence smiled before leaving the room.

"Maybe she has news about my application to Everton!" Twilight said excitedly before she sighed sadly, looking around her room. "It's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep."

Twilight exited the her room and adjusted her tie.

 **[Sci-Twi]**

 _I've walked through all these halls before_

 _I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh_

 _There's nothin' in this school that I don't know_

Twilight walked through the school, passing a glass case filled with golden trophies and awards.

 **[Sci-Twi]**

 _In every class, my grade's the best_

 _The highest score on every test_

 _I think that means it's time for me to go_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

Twilight continued as she leaned up against a wall.

 **[Sci-Twi]**

 _And I just haven't found it yet_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _Another me I haven't met_

We fade into Canterlot High as Sunset and Heart Note made their out of the school to meet up with their Twilight. They passed and waved to a few students on their way out.

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

 _Everyone here likes who I am_

 _And it's not from a magic spell's command, oh-whoa-oh_

 _My friends look past the things I've done before_

 _But still I miss those quests The mythic creatures, magic tests_

 _High school's great, sure, but who am I anymore?_

Back at Crystal Prep, Twilight was walking up the stairs. She looked out the window as she sang.

 **[Sci-Twi]**

 _It's not that I'm ungrateful or trying to succeed_

 _But there's something left still missing, something that I need_

Sunset and Heart Note walked side-by-side on the sidewalk as Sunset sang.

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _Maybe folks that need my help_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _Because I've seen it for myself_

 _There's only so much this town can offer_

 _And I'm not saying that's so bad_

 _But I know there's more that's out there_

 _'Cause it's a life that I once had_

Twilight spun around the room with her arms out wide.

 **[Sci-Twi]**

 _Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls_

 _So much to learn, I can't see it all_

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

 _This town is home, this school is safe_

 _But how can I be home and still feel out of place?_

Twilight had finished walking up the last flight of stairs and walked towards the principle's door.

 **[Sci-Twi]**

 _And I know there's more that's out there_

 _Another world to explore_

Sunset and Heart Note crossed the street as they came into view of the Sweet Shoppe entrance.

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

 _And I know there's more that's out there_

 _Am I wrong for wanting more?_

 **[Sci-Twi and Sunset Shimmer]**

 _And I can't wait for it to happen_

 _But what it is I cannot say_

 _I just know there's more that's out there_

 _And it's calling out my name_

 _And I'm searching for the answer_

Both Sunset and Twilight stopped in front of their respected doors as they finished their song.

 _'Cause I feel I've lost my way_

 _I may not know what's really out there_

 _But I'll find out someday!_

 _I'll find out someday..._

* * *

At the Sweet Shoppe, patrons conversed with one another as they enjoyed their shakes and sweets. In one of the booths, Heart Note, Sunset, and Twilight were talking. Twilight and just explained to Heart Note about some of the history of Equestria. Heart Note was staring at Twilight in awe of the new knowledge she just learned.

"Wow." Heart Note said. "Equestria sounds so amazing and cool and just exciting!"

"I'm glad." Twilight said. "It's nice to have someone so excited to learn." She took a sip of her milkshake before turning to Sunset. "So,Sunset? Why did you wanna meet? Is something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, I guess. It's just... there's this big competition coming up at school and everyone's looking forward to it, and I am, too, I guess. It's just kind of... ordinary and... not very..." Sunset answered. Heart Note stayed quiet as she listened to the two and drank her shake.

"Magical?" Twilight finished.

Sunset sighed. "After studying magic in Equestria and traveling to a different dimension and making friends and defeating evil, I kinda need more than intramural sports."

"Have you talked to the others about it?"

"Sort of. I've talked to Heat Note, but the others..." She trailed off. "I don't want them to think I don't support them, or want CHS to win. It just makes me wonder if there's... more for me back home?"

"In Equestria? Well, there's definitely more magic there. But there's magic _here_ now, too."

"Yeah, but, I don't understand it and even if I _did_ , Vice Principal Luna wants me and Heart Note to keep it away from the competition as much as possible."

"Well, it's up to you. As long as the portal is open, you can come back to Equestria whenever you want." Twilight took another sip. "Heart Note can even come with you."

"I can!?" Heart Note asked in excitement.

"Of course." Twilight nodded. A waitress came by to give them their check. Twilight reached into her pocket, but it was bits from Equestria. She looked at Heart Note and Sunset, smiling sheepishly.

"Uh, I got it." Sunset said, paying the tab. "You can pay me back when _we_ come to see you." Sunset watched as Heart Note's eyes lit up at the mention of 'we'.

* * *

 **Yes! This chapter is finished! Finally! Sorry for making you guys wait, but I'm back! I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please leave a review, it just makes my day. I'm thinking about putting this story, and a few others, on AO3 and maybe Wattpad. Please let me know if you would like to see my stories of either of those sites, I would love to know. Now I must be off to start chapter three. Until next time, to everyone...**

 **Avante! and...**

 **Keep up the Awesomeness!**


End file.
